


A Very Fishy Secret

by MrsLadybug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I put in as much meme as I could, I was just too lazy to post, I wrote this right after season 1 aired, mermaid au, mermaid lance, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadybug/pseuds/MrsLadybug
Summary: Lance kept a very FISHY secret from everyone on the castle, and now because of Keith they all know...How will they react?Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!





	A Very Fishy Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this RIGHT after season 1 aired, so keep that in mind when reading. I was just too lazy to post it back then though. It's actually just a shitpost, if you came here for a really angsty fic turn back now.

Dinner was the same as always, make jokes, make snide comments at Keith, eat green goop, if Hunks cooking eat something actually good, Shiro being a Space Dad™, Pidge secretly working on something, the usual.   
Well, up until Keith, with his dumb mullet, spilt water on Lance. “Hey!” Lance shot up out of his seat, hands flying up, he ran. He couldn't let the team see him, not like that, not some scaly beast. He shut his door trying to lock it as soon as he could, but it was too late, he collapsed.   
His body ignore the laws of nature and his legs melded through his pants as they seemed to disappear leaving the scaly half of a fish, aqua blue. He threw his shirt off, as scales graced his forearm, fins started to take shape in the center of the scales. Gills opened up letting the air come in stinging his lungs.  
Now here Lance lies on the floor, a half fish, half man, totally and utterly defeated. A knock came at the door, “GREAT! Whoever it is, go away!” an ugh could be heard at the door, “Lance, I brought a towel, I'm sorry I spilt water on you. You don't have to overreact! I'm coming in!” Lance shot eyes went wide in fear, “Don-”  
The door slid open, towels piled in his arms, his head was down, then it went up, Keith's eyes locked onto his scaly appendage.   
“wha- Quaznack! What the hell Lance! What is this!?!” He nodded his head towards the fish posed on the floor. “¡Go aWaY, KeiTH!” his voice cracked in a whining tone. “SPACE™ DAD™!!! Lance is a fish!” “WHaT!!!?! LANCE! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!” Shiro came rushing in, and stopped to stare at Lance, everyone followed came to a skidding halt.   
Pidge(otto) was the first to react rushing over thinking about what Lance was, and what they could do to accommodate him. “Woah, you have a tail! I wish I was a Merperson!” They were groping there tail, feeling every slimy scale, Lance shivered. “¡PIDGE! ¡STAP!” His hands were in a shooing motion trying to get Pidge away from his useless appendage. “Did Coran put something in our food, because if that's the case it's working now.” Hunks was the second one, pushing past a dumbfounded Keith (still confused as ever), to his best friend collapsed on the floor. Of course everyone wanted to touch the scales, they were so beautiful despite who they are attached to (¡Keith shut up!).  
Hunks hand reached down touching the tail, “So, would you be a cannibal if you eat fish?” Pidge was withholding a laugh that escapes her fingertips. “¿W-What?” Lance was very confused by how everyone was acting at seeing him as a merman, he was sure Keith would've made fu- “Is this why you're so dumb, because you have a fish brain?” Lance sputtered “That doesn't even make sense.” his voice as firm but he couldn't look as tough as he wanted, lying on the floor naked, looking like a blue Magikarp.   
“And Hunk, buddy, I’ve never thought of it like that.” Sighing he was defeated, he flopped on his back waiting to change back and have his oh so precious legs. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain too end. He could feel more hands on his tail and he could care less at this point. “Why are you so scaly?” “¡I don't know, why do you have a mullet!” It was rhetorical obviously, but of course Keith had to have another thought imputed to his predicament.  
Shiro’s dad mode™ came on ready to defuse the bomb before it went off. “Keith, Lance, don't fight.” Pidge smirked “Ya, there's no reason, both of you are pretty, girls.”   
“¡NoOO!! ¡PIDGE!!” Keith and Lance yelled their voices joining in unison. Shiro rubbed his glabella in frustration, he couldn't take any of this in right now, there's just too much going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading <3  
> If you want this to be a serious fic I can do that! Just gotta tell me!


End file.
